La nuit entre deux amants
by Kyo5967
Summary: La nuit entre deux amants qui s'aiment depuis longtemps. Vous allez découvrir ce qui arrive quand il revienne d'un promenade au clair de lune.Soyez indulgents, c'est mon premier lemon.  Il y en a d'autre en route, mais pas de Naruto


Naruto et Sasuke (yaoi)

Naruto emmena Sasuke dans son petit appartement. À peine rentré dans celui-ci, Sasuke poussa Naruto contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il fut content que Naruto répond à son baiser. Naruto claqua la porte de son appartement avec son pied et tomba sur le plancher, Sasuke étant en dessous de lui. Sasuke devint rouge quand Naruto commença à le soulever comme une princesse vers le lit sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Il le déposa délicatement dans le lit et vint se placer à califourchon par-dessus lui et lui fit un suçon dans le coup, ce qui fit gémir notre beau brun. Sasuke, n'en pouvant plus, retourna la situation et Naruto fit un cris de surprise. Sasuke passa ses mains sous le chandail de Naruto en remontant vers les tétons déjà durci par le plaisir et le lui enleva. Il regarda le magnifique torse musclé du blond avec envi et lui donna des baisers dans le cou, passant par les clavicules et pris un téton en bouche.

Naruto fit un gémissement sonore qui fit monter le désir chez les deux êtres qui atteint un somment critique. Sasuke, encouragé par les gémissements, continua son exploration en descendant vers les abdominaux en les retraçant avec sa langue. De ses mains, il commença à défaire la braguette du jean de Naruto. Naruto commença à essayer de lui enlever son chandail avec difficulté à cause du plaisir. Sasuke le remarqua et enleva son chandail d'un coup sec en tirant vers le haut, ensuite il retourna au pantalon du blond. Il le détacha et le fit descendre le long des jambes.

En dessous, il y découvrit une bosse qui ne cachait rien de son érection. Naruto rougit de plus belle et fit de même avec le pantalon de Sasuke, mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps et descendit le boxer. Naruto souffla de soulagement, car son boxer était trop étroit. Sasuke donna un baiser mouillé sur le gland, le léchant de long en large sous les gémissements de Naruto. Il l'engloba de ses lèvres pâles et Naruto se cambra.

Sasuke… plus… plus vite. Dit Naruto sous l'effet du plaisir

C'est ce que Sasuke fit sans aucune hésitation. Il accéléra et Naruto gémit de plaisir. Quelques secondes plus tard, une vague de chaleur se plaça dans l'entrejambe de Naruto et des gémissements plus rauque sortit de sa bouche.

Sasu…ke…je…vais… dit Naruto en soufflant

Sasuke continua tout de même ses va-et-vient rapide quand Naruto cria en se déversant dans la bouche de l'Uchiha. Il le regarda avaler et l'Uchiha remonta vers la bouche de Naruto et l'embrassa langoureusement lui faisant goûter sa semence. Naruto repris ses esprits et retourna Sasuke d'un coup de bassin et entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon suivit de son boxer et lui rendit la pareil.

Il lécha le gland de tout son long, mit sa main sur le gland et fit des va-et-vient avant de le prendre en bouche. Sasuke se cambra sous l'effet de surprise et gémit de plus bel. Naruto accéléra le mouvement et se retrouva en dessous de Sasuke. Il lui présenta 3 doigts et Naruto les lécha petit à petit.

Quand il fut assez mouillé, il souleva les jambes du blond sur ses épaules et pénétra un doigt dans l'antre de Naruto qui gémit de douleur. Le brun prit le membre de Naruto et le masturba en même temps de pénétrer un deuxième doigt et fit un mouvement de cisaille à l'intérieur et entra le dernier doigt.

Les gémissements de douleur de Naruto deviennent des gémissements de plaisirs du à la pression sur son sexe et un grognement de frustration retentit aux oreilles du brun quand il retira ses doigt. Il plaça son sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité du blond et rentra doucement jusqu'au fond.

Il arrêta pour que le blond s'habitue à cette entrée assez large. Naruto bougea son bassin et Sasuke fit des va-et-vient lent.

Ah… Sasuke.. plus vite… fit Naruto avec les yeux dilatés

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier deux fois et accéléra sous la demande de son ange.

Naru…to, tu es… si…étroit… gémit Sasuke dans l'antre chaude de Naruto.

Plu… plus fort… AH… gémit Naruto

Ça y est, Sasuke a touché le point sensible chez Naruto et tout les hommes (si vous voulez savoir c'est la prostate). Il continua à donner des coups de rein de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort en aggripant les hanches de Naruto et celui-ci mit ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qui accentua le plaisir des deux amants.

Naruto donna des baisers dans le cou du brun et l'embrassa en un baiser langoureux. Le brun accéléra la cadence tout en prenant le membre de Naruto en main et fit les mêmes va-et-vient que celui qu'il imprime déjà. Dans la chambre, tout n'était que gémissement entre deux amants s'aimant énormément.

Soudain, Naruto se cambra et se déversa dans la main de Sasuke et sur leur ventre. Sasuke fit des gémissements plus rauque et se déversa en Naruto. Tout deux s'écroulèrent sur le lit, en sueur. Ils s'enlacèrent et leur respiration devint plus régulière.

Je t'aime tellement Sasuke et ça depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu… dit Naruto dans un murmure en se lovant dans les bras de son aimé.

Je t'aime aussi Naruto. Depuis la première dois, je n'arrête pas de rêver de toi… lui dit le brun en lui donnant un baiser sur le frond

Ils s'endormirent enlacés l'un à côté de l'autre après avoir placé un bras sur le bas de leur corps et enlacé leurs jambes ensemble.


End file.
